Who Knew
by shadamyfangirl15
Summary: Amy Rose discovers that she might be the long lost daughter of a queen, who is looking for her to take the throne. i'm not good at summaries. but please read and review. NO FLAMES, only constructive criticism.


*Flashback*

''I can't believe you kept this from father for so long,'' Princess Laila says as she helps her sister onto a bed. ''It's been really difficult trying to find dresses to hide my huge belly,'' says Princess Aria, Laila's heavily pregnant sister. By law, a princess may not give birth until she is married to a prince. Aria, unfortunately, was not careful when she started seeing a commoner from her kingdom. The guards had caught them kissing by the lake, and he, the unborn child's father, was sentenced to death. Laila runs to the bathroom for gloves and towels, while Aria relaxed herself, preparing for the birth of her child. As Laila walked back into the room, Aria felt a contraction rip through her body. Laila rushed over to her sister and held her hand as she whimpered through the pain. ''Let's get this on with, then,'' she said, as she instructed her sister to push. Aria pushed and pushed, and after a few minutes, the child was born without noise or complications. She'd given birth to a pink hedgehog, with long pink quills and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. ''I already know what I'll name her, Laila,'' Aria said. ''What do you think about Amelia Laiyana Rosial?'' Laila smiles. ''It's perfect. Now comes the hard part: finding a good family for her.'' A few tears came to her eyes. ''Why did daddy have to go and kill Michael? I could've given her to him. She could've had a normal life. Now she must grow up without knowing her mother, that is, at least until she's 19. Then, she will become the rightful heir to the throne.''Amelia cried softly as Aria tried to silence the child. Laila thought for a moment, then said, ''What if we took her to the hospital to stay with that lady with the purple hair? What was her name...Violet! That's it! We'll take Amelia to the hospital wearing disguises, ask for , give her the baby and continue with our lives. It's for our and Amelia's best interest.'' Aria looks down at her sleeping baby. ''I'm sorry, Amelia,'' she whispers as she gets dressed and takes the baby to her new home.

*18 years later*

Amelia, also known as Amy to her friends, hits the snooze button on her alarm clock and buries herself underneath the covers. Just as she was drifting back to sleep, her adoptive mother, Violet Penscola, walks in and dives on the bed. Amy squeals as Violet tickles her. She jumps out of the bed. ''Alright, alright, I'm up!'' Amy says, trying to catch her breath. She rushes into the bathroom ad quickly brushes her teeth and gets dressed. Running back to her room, she grabs her laptop and her lucky locket and sprints downstairs. ''Are you eating breakfast today?'' Violet chuckles. Amy bolts into the kitchen and grabs an apple. ''This counts,'' she says, and takes a big bite. ''I have a lot to do today, so I'll see you later. Bye ma!'' Amy shouts as she heads out the door. Violet smiles. ''That girl will never stop rushing.'' Amy runs to her friend, Cream's, house. On the way, Amy notices a few of the royal guards in the park. Amy overhears their conversation. ''We must find this girl Queen Aria speaks of. She's the next heir to the throne, the shortest guard, Sir Gallent, said. The heavy built guard next to him, Sir Arnold, said, ''But what if this girl does not want to be a princess? What do we do? We can't force her to become the next ruler of Yalebrooke.'' Amy thought for a moment,''There isn't a next heir, the queen never gave birth.'' Being that Amy was so caught up in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into her friend,Shadow's, girlfriend, Malea. ''Hey, watch where you're going, ya stupid bitch!'' Malea spat.''Speaking of bitches,'' Amy said. ''Whatever. I'm going to the Yalebrooke Palace. They're looking for the queen's long lost daughter, and I'm pretty sure I can win her over, whether we're related or not,'' Malea says, smirking at her wittiness. ''Yeah, whatever. Just make sure they don't mistake you for a dog.'' Malea just huffs and pushes past her. Amy snickered. She loved doing that to Malea. She deserved it. As Amy continued to walk, she noticed all the buzz about this ''lost princess''.

Amy's POV

I was beginning to notice that people were pointing at me and whispering towards one another. I could hear bits of what they were saying. ''See that girl there? I heard she's Queen Aria's long lost daughter!'' one said. ''That pink hegdehog over there looks just like the queen!'' said another. Becoming curious on those people's comments, I made a short stop at my friend Tails's workshop. ''Hey Amelia!'' Tails cried out, running up to hug me. ''Hi Tails!'' I say, gladly accepting his hug. ''Listen, I need you to do me a favor,'' I say. He looks up at me with his big shiny blue eyes. ''Sure! What do you need?'' He says, heading towards his small but powerful super computer. ''I need a picture of Queen Aria.'' Immediately, he begins typing quickly on his computer.

Finally, after five minutes, he stops and stares blankly at the screen. ''Tails,'' I ask. ''Hello?'' I wave my hand in front of his face. ''Holy crap. You look exactly like her!'' Now that time, I believed what he said. He always tells the truth. I run over to the desk where he's stationed. Fuck, I do look like her. Same emerald green eyes, same long pink hair, same everything. ''Oh my god. What do I do?'' I ask. ''Go to the castle. It says here that the queen is looking for her daughter, for her 19th birthday. When the daughter of a queen turns 19, she is required to find a mate and take the crown.'' Tails explains to me. This is just to much to take in. ''So are you gonna go?'' he asks. ''I guess I'll go. But I'll need someone to go with me.'' I say. Tails looks at me and says, ''Why don't you take Shadow? He's your best friend. Plus it would be funny if you were related to the queen, because you can rub it in Malea's face!'' Hehe. That's Tails, always thinking! He prints the picture for me, and I carefully fold it and put it in my pocket. I can't wait to tell Cream! ''Well Tails, thanks for the help, but I should really get going now. Bye!'' I dart out the door, smiling confidently as I think of my possible royal family.


End file.
